La Caja de mis Quimeras Sexuales
by Alma Escarlata
Summary: Elisa Mileto es cristiana, pero nada en ella concuerda consigo misma. Físicamente, huye de las tentaciones ya que reconoce que algo en ella es débil, o propenso, a caer. Pero hay una gran tentación de la que no podrá escapar. Tristán Brindinham es el epítome de todas sus fantasías. Su exótico atractivo solo es igualado por sus tóxicos gustos, gustos que Elisa, sin saberlo, comparte
1. Chapter 1

- Srta. Mileto, ¿verdad?- Repregunta y ella asiente.

Alto y forrado por un traje a la medida de un provocador matiz negro. Hombros anchos, caderas estrechas; espalda en forma de triángulo invertido.

- Siéntese, por favor.

La placa sobre su escritorio reza: Doctor Tristán Brindinham. La que tiene sobre su frente blasfema contra la voluntad y las creencias de su frágil, pero testaruda, paciente. Algo en su heterocromía invita a explorar más allá de lo permitido. Más allá, rompiendo la barrera del profesionalismo y la ética, mucho más allá, yendo en contra de la fe cristiana a la que Elisa se ha aferrado desde su niñez.

- Me alegra haberla encontrado.- Manifiesta, sin señal alguna de sentir lo que dice que siente.

Es tan místico en sus maneras. No llama a nadie por su nombre y jamás tutea. No adula ni se disculpa. Y algo le dice a la joven que, incluso si se viese obligado a pedir disculpas, sería incapaz de hacerlo con la clara intención de ser perdonado.

- Tengo su Dibujo de la Figura Humana, procedamos a analizarlo.

Abre el dosier de tapa de cuero marrón y fuerza las anillas para sacar el documento que le interesa. Una voz femenina lo interrumpe en su labor, con una clara confusión.

- Disculpe, Doctor, eso ya lo hice hoy con la otra psicóloga, con Darlene.

Muy temprano, de hecho, a las 11 de la mañana. Se subió a un micro a las 9 y soportó el viaje de dos horas, lleno de ruido, aromas corporales extraños, cercanías innecesarias que solo lograban ponerla incómoda, todo ello ese jueves para poder deshacerse de la tremenda carga emocional que la había estado aquejando, acumulada y encerrada en esa pequeña cajita de Pandora que guardaba diligentemente en su interior. El lunes empezaban las clases y quería iniciar bien. Quizá, más importante que nada, quería terminar bien.

- ¿No lo recuerda? Usted estuvo ahí… bueno, aquí, de hecho… ocupamos su oficina y usted nos botó.

El espigado y peculiar hombre frunce el ceño con deliberada extrañeza. Inmediatamente, Elisa se muerde la lengua y, con toda la calma que es capaz de aparentar, se llama tonta a sí misma repetidas veces. No debió de haber dicho eso… el sujeto parece tener mal carácter. Por más que siempre diga por favor y gracias y use un tono amable, hay algo en él que es implacable.

- ¿Las boté? No, no recuerdo haber hecho eso.- Empieza, picado por la mala elección de palabras de la personita que tiene en frente de su escritorio.- Lo que sí recuerdo es haberla encontrado, a usted, jugando con el busto de Platón.

- Oh no, le juro que no estaba jugando, solo quería tocarlo…

¿Por qué se ponía a dar explicaciones tan atolondradamente? Ella no era una mocosa, tenía 20 años y en casi mes y medio sería su cumpleaños. Por otro lado, él no era su madre como para recriminarle de esa manera. Además, no jugaba con el maldito busto de Plantón… solo quería saber cómo se sentía pasar sus dedos por una pieza esculpida tan exquisitamente. Todo en esa oficina, en realidad, estaba tallado, pintado o cincelado de manera formidable. Las paredes color ocre y los dicroicos dorados del techo le daban un ambiente muy sofisticado e intelectual a la estancia, pero eran los motivos griegos los que le infundían un encanto especial. El diván, una bella réplica de un kline griego, se hallaba del otro lado del recinto, separado por una fila de plantas. Tenía un muy buen espacio atiborrado por luminosidad, diminutas recreaciones de construcciones antiguas adornando cada encimero que pudiese verse y, en una esquina, donde se hallaba el único ducto de ventilación, pendía un gran helecho babilónico que se desbordaba pomposamente. Hasta el dueño estaba finamente creado… con ese pelirrojo cabello lacio y esa figura de nadador, esos ojos opuestos y esa voz tan honda… Sí, definitivamente no podía echarle la culpa de querer meterle mano a todas las cosas del lugar.

- Srta. Mileto, si va ignorar lo que digo por completo, al menos no se me quede viendo tan fijamente.- Se queja, despertando abruptamente a la aletargada chica.- Es molesto.

Diablos. ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrárselo? Ya bastante tenía con su incapacidad para mantener una interacción normal con aquellos chicos que le resultaban atractivos, como para estar obligada a una sesión sorpresa con el Director del Departa… vaya, qué título más largo… mento de Bienestar Estudiantil. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle frente a tremendo hombre?

….FlashBack….

- Buenas tardes, servicios académicos de pre grado.

- Buenas tardes. Disculpe, llamaba para averiguar acerca de la conferencia que va a dar el Dr. Tristán Bring…- Compruebo el nombre en el folletito que me dieron a la salida de la universidad… ay, sin tan solo me hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo apenas lo recibí.- Brindinham. No me entregaron la invitación, solo el folleto.

- Se les entregó a todos los alumnos.

- Lo sé, a la salida; pero hubo un pequeño problema y el guardia de seguridad no me llegó a dar la invitación.

- Qué extraño. ¿No la perdiste?

¿Y usted qué? ¿Me notó voz de Pinocho o algo?

- No, no la perdí; le estoy diciendo que no me lo dieron.

- ¿Puede darme su nombre y apellido?

Se lo doy y, tras anunciarme una pausa, la oigo marcando y saludando. Habla con alguien a través de otro teléfono, al parecer; y, como si yo tuviera fama de estafadora, corrobora la información que le he dado.

- Aló ¿señorita?

- Sí, dígame.

- Me dicen que, en efecto, no le llegaron a dar la invitación.

- Es lo que he dicho desde un principio. ¿Cuándo puedo ir…

- Acérquese hoy. En la entrada, el guardia le entregará lo que falta.

- ¿No puede ser otro día?- Miro la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Son las 4.- Es que me toma mucho tiempo ir, como dos horas, y recién acabo de volver de ahí.

- Son invitaciones únicas para la conferencia del Dr. Brindinham.- Un atisbo de melodrama en su voz me anuncia que esta también se ha visto adormecida por ese par de ojos disparejos.

- Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa; no es que no la haya querido aceptar o recoger, sino que no me la entregaron.

- Lo sé, señorita, pero, como le digo, la convocatoria es única; se ha enviado vía correo electrónico a todos los alumnos la información correspondiente y se les ha pedido que corroboren su asistencia por la misma vía. Hoy es el último día para la confirmación.

Maldita sea. No he abierto mi estúpida bandeja de entrada desde hace días por andar de idiota con la saga de Assassin's Creed.

- ¿No puedo confirmar ahora mediante usted?

- Claro, pero de todas formas tendría que venir a recoger su invitación hoy. Si confirma y no la recoge, tiene que pagar una penalización.

Osea que, encima, ¿me pueden multar? Pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Es que Tristán Brindinham no puede soportar tener asientos vacíos en su maldita conferencia?

- ¿Hasta qué hora?

- A más tardar las 8 de la noche, luego cierra la universidad.

- ¿No cerraban a las 12?

- Solo en los ciclos regulares.- Yo empiezo clases el 18 de Marzo.- No en los ciclos de verano.- Ya veo que su voz se vuelve medio pastosa, como pesada.

- Está bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Buenas tardes.

- Buen…

Le cuelgo antes de que termine. Ah, qué cansado…

- ¡Guau!

Georgette no deja de dar vueltas alrededor mío, con su juguete de goma; es una ballenita azul que no hace ruido, porque ella le sacó a mordidas el pito. A mordidas… Tranquila. ¿Qué tan tensa estoy que ni siquiera puedo dejar pasar una frase espontánea? Hace semanas que me fijo en este tipo de cosas… la última vez, la palpitación en mi vientre fue tan incómoda que tuve que ponerme de pie para aligerarme un poco. Quizá esté especialmente alterada por aquel chico alemán que Lina jura me va a presentar el lunes… creo que es alemán… Bue, no sé de dónde diablos es. Pero sé de donde es él… el hombre francés, con contenido acento, el jefe de Darlene… quiero escucharlo hablar. ¿Cuándo dice esta cosa que se dará su conferencia? "El sábado 16 de Marzo." Dos días más y se plantará en frente de un auditorio, a hechizar a su audiencia; algo me dice que habrá una extensa cantidad de féminas… los tíos envidiosos no querrán ni verlo, sobre seguro ¿Será así de guapo el alemán que Lina quiere que conozca?

Empieza muy temprano. No me imagino llegando a tiempo, no con lo que me cuesta dormir ahora. Tendré que conformarme con verlo desde la última fila… o desde la puerta, si es que consigue auditorio lleno. Aunque sea colgada en el techo, quiero escucharlo.

…

Estoy fuera del bus, finalmente, y el cielo está coloreado por una oscuridad absorbente. Hay mucha menos gente que durante las mañanas o tardes… todos vestidos con saco y corbata, pantalones sastre y blusas blancas. Yo parezco, con mi blusa a tiras y mi falda tubo de flores a la cintura, ser la única idiota que no ha entendido que, por más que sea verano, en el distrito de Monterrico, y a esas horas, con los caminos tan bien despejados y los montes tan cerca, corre un aire que te cala profundamente los huesos.

- Va a tener que ir al departamento de Bienestar Estudiantil.- Me dice el guardia de seguridad.

B.E. está ubicado en el edificio B, primer piso, donde se encuentran dispuestas las oficinas de psicología. Para llegar, hay que cruzar en frente del pabellón D y A, que están uno en frente del otro; el pasaje que forman ambas estructuras crea un camino natural para las fuertes corrientes de aire. El torrente me azota el rostro, levantándome el cabello hacia arriba y, luego, haciéndole ir en bajada hasta formar una máscara. Con desesperación, me separo las hebras enredadas antes de asfixiarme… sería la segunda forma más estúpida de morir, después de la muerte por kiki o snu snu.

Alrededor no hay nadie, gracias a Dios, porque hasta mi falda de flores se ha subido más de la cuenta en el forcejeo con mi cabellera de Medusa. Me llegaba hasta la cintura, marcando un poco más arriba de mis rodillas; ahora está en mi busto, apenas cubriéndome allá abajo. La arreglo con furia, el pelo enmarañado, la blusa de tiritas arrugada; solo me faltaría tropezar y sacarme de un golpe los brackets de la boca.

- ¡Ay, no puede ser!

El letrero en la puerta de vidrio: "Cerrado" Y las luces están apagadas. Es imposible que todo salga siempre como una lo desea o planifica… por regla general, mucho menos a mí. El reloj sobre el escritorio de la secretaria indica que son las 8:05. Esta gente es más puntual de lo que habría querido.

Mi cara en el espejo del baño es un verdadero poema. Salí tan deprisa de casa que no me di cuenta de que traía el delineador corrido. Mojando un poco de papel de baño logro sacarme las manchas negras, dejando al descubierto unas tenues ojeras. No he podido descansar propiamente en un buen tiempo, desde que empezaron los sueños. No entiendo qué me ha ocurrido, ¿será un despertar tardío de mi sexualidad? Quizá es por todo el drama que tuve que pasar desde los 12, que siento que recién puedo ejercer mi derecho a la adolescencia.

- Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water…- Ya que todo allá afuera está tan silencioso y solitario, empiezo a cantar. No tengo los auriculares puestos pero me acuerdo perfectamente de la letra y la melodía.

Lo bueno es que traigo en el bolso un eyeliner. Lo malo es que casi no tiene punta. Lo feo es que me raspa los párpados y no me importa. Con los ojos enrojecidos, pero bien delineados, me contento. Sécate las lágrimas, desde luego, involuntarias; es solo el escozor que me produce el haberme serruchado los ojos.

- Oh, discúlpeme.

La parálisis facial que acaba de atacarme me impide demostrar mi estupor. Tiene esa perfilada nariz de costado, mirando quizá hacia el espejo. El pelo engominado hacia atrás y las macizas manos apoyadas en la pared. Parece asirse del muro, como reteniendo su propio cuerpo de avanzar. Ya debe saber que se ha equivocado, que ha entrado al cuarto de baño equivocado, pero no se va, igual que cuando Darlen y yo ocupamos su oficina, espera a que lo noten y se dispone a hablar.

- Oh, Señorita Paleto ¿verdad?- Suelta, amenamente impresionado por su descubrimiento.

- No.- Niego, sin atreverme a quitarle los ojos de encima.- E-es Mileto.- Tengo la boca entreabierta y un nudo en la garganta. No puedo evitarlo, es imposible; está tan cerca, a unos cuantos pasos.

- Perdone la intromisión, no me había fijado.- La dulzura de sus facciones me obliga a relajar la intensidad de mi mirada. Es tan diferente al déspota que irrumpió en medio de la sesión de la mañana.- Hace solo pocos días que estoy por aquí. No era mi intención ir de excursión al tocador de damas.- Y hasta bromea, con un delgado mohín amistoso. Si tan solo estos malditos fierros de ortodoncia no estuvieran aquí, podría darle una de mis mejores sonrisas sin riesgo a que se me trabe el labio superior en ellos.- Tengo su DFH, ¿le importa si aprovecho la eventualidad y se lo doy ahora?

No atino a hacer nada más que asentir y él me sonríe tan eclípticamente como cuando nos anunció, este mismo día a las 11, que iría por la carpeta con mis archivos al estante del fondo. Por primera vez, veo ese par de hoyuelos risueños en sus mejillas. Es mortífero. ¿Cómo pueden haber tantos atributos acumulados en un solo hombre? Se hace a un lado, dejándome el paso libre para que salga del servicio; está sosteniendo la puerta y paso cerca de él, casi rozándolo, sintiendo el efecto de la estática en mi piel.

- Eh, ¿no va a…- Le señalo el baño de caballeros, que está justo al costado del de las damas. Me da tiempo suficiente para deshacerme del cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Oh no. Solo necesitaba el espejo.- Admite.- Tengo un cabello rebelde.- Me guiña un ojo, el verde esmeralda, y se pasa la palma de la mano por encima de la cabeza. Si quería ponerme más nerviosa, felicidades, lo ha logrado.

Me abre la puerta de vidrio donde está el cartel de Cerrado en todo su esplendor. No hay nadie en el edificio, aunque he visto a uno de los de seguridad deambular por entre las primeras plantas para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

- Por aquí.

Prende la luz para incitarme a avanzar y, lentamente, me movilizo hacia él. Con un brazo extendido, me invita a transitar el camino que me indica. Oigo sus pisadas detrás de mí. Voy delante de él y no puedo resistir la impresión de ser observada. Quiero girarme sobre mis talones y devolverme por donde vine, pero no quiero chocar contra él; tengo la impresión de que podría bloquearme el camino y luego yo ya no sabría hacia dónde más avanzar.

- Permítame.

Mientras pone la llave en la cerradura de su consultorio, puedo ver que en el techo del pasadizo se refleja una línea de luz blanca. Por aquella rendija mal ubicada oigo el sonido del caño abierto y algunas voces femeninas. Sé qué área está del otro lado de la pared. Lo miro al instante y veo que ya tiene la entrada lista para mí. Desconfío. ¿En verdad se confundió de baño? O ¿sabía que yo estaba ahí?

Ya dentro, me sobresalta su intención de cerrar la puerta. Él lee bien mis temores y se apresura a abrirla de nuevo, tratando quizá de recuperar algo de mi fe. No es un hombre distraído, pese a que parece haber intentado dar esa idea de sí mismo en distintas ocasiones durante el día.


	2. Capítulo 2

….Fin del FlashBack….

Caray, ¿por cuánto tiempo se le había quedado mirando? Despertó de sus recuerdos para encontrarse con esa mirada ambivalente taladrándole exhaustivamente los ojos. Se desprendió de su visión, atontada por la hermosura enceguecedora de su interlocutor. Seguro querría una respuesta, la que sea, solo para terminar con el incómodo momento.

- Discúlpeme, sí le estaba prestando atención.- Quizá, demasiada.

Sabe que está roja y esa sensación de acaloramiento no la deja en paz. Por su parte, él no podría estar más pálido y fresco, pese a llevar un terno completo. La expresión dura en su rostro deja ver lo mucho que le ha molestado el escrutinio… aunque hace mucho ya que debería estar acostumbrado. No solo es guapo sino que exuberantemente llamativo… "¡Mierda! lo haces de nuevo, Elisa."

- Yo, yo solo… quisiera que me dé mi DFH.- "Para poder largarme de aquí de una vez." Piensa, exasperadamente, mirando la hora en el reloj de pared. 8:17.

- Es lo que me proponía hacer.- Repone, con cierto matiz de insinuación.- Ahora, si no me interrumpe, podremos comenzar.

- ¿Comenzar? Pero, doctor, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo bien.- El aludido suelta de repente las hojas que sostiene y la mira cansinamente.- Creí que iba a entregarme mi DFH.

- Es cierto.- Responde, enfáticamente, como si acabasen de acusarlo de mentiroso.- Ahora, por favor.- Es el por favor más mandón que Elisa ha oído en su vida.- Shhh.- Como si eso bastase para enseñarle a ese animal amaestrado cuál es su lugar.

- Pero…

- Srta. Mileto, por lo que más quiera…

Sigue pálido y muy controlado, pero respira profundamente como queriendo apagar el coraje que se le acumula por dentro. Ni siquiera cuando las echó de su oficina en la mañana lo vio así… quizá porque Darlene no se atrevió a enfrentársele y tampoco dejó que Elisa lo hiciera. ¿Estaba tan acostumbrado a intimidar a la gente?

- Créame que lamento interrumpirlo, Doctor.- Estaba dispuesta a llamarlo señor, eminencia, alteza; de ser necesario, cualquier apelativo que pudiese usar para alivianar un poco el ambiente.- Es que pensé que iba a darme el dibujo. En físico.- Aclara.- No tengo mucho tiempo para volver a casa.

El hombre suspira, casi imperceptiblemente, y se encoge de hombros. Su aliento mentolado inunda la respiración de Elisa, refrescando su interior y subyugándola. Coge los papeles donde la paciente había esbozado dos figuras, femenina y masculina, y los desliza al ras del escritorio.

- Voy a darle el análisis, seré breve. Yo me quedo con esto.

Tan rápido como ella extiende la mano, él la contrae. La deja en el aire y una mueca de sonrisa engreída la saca de quicio. ¿A dónde se fue el tipo profesional de hace un rato?

- Pero si le dije que Darlen ya me dio la evaluación en la mañana, antes de que usted nos interrumpiera.- Objeta, acusatoriamente.

- No sabía que interrumpía algo.- Su fingida inocencia no la convence en lo más mínimo.

- Bueno, no me extraña, si es que tampoco puede distinguir el baño de damas del de caballeros.

Encorva la columna y sus ojos se entrecierran. Sorpresivamente, en vez de verse irritable, se muestra… ¿divertido? Decide echarse en el respaldar de su sillón de cuero terroso y cruzar las piernas. Se ve relajado, menos tieso que hace un rato. Apoya un codo en el brazo del asiento y sostiene su rostro en el dorso de la mano. El gesto se vería sumamente descuidado en cualquier otra persona. Solo a él lo hace ver más pasivo, sin volverlo distante.

- Y, dígame.- Expresa, recobrando el talente presuntuoso.- ¿Está de acuerdo con el diagnóstico?- La agarra desprevenida y lo sabe.- Oh, ¿sin nada que decir?- Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para protestar de nuevo, la detiene.- ¿Será porque, en efecto, es usted una persona sumamente cerrada y posesiva consigo misma?- Algo de eso había dicho Darlene.- ¿Ó quizá, su desconcierto se deba a ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que le dijo la orientadora universitaria?- Y eso último era completamente cierto.

Habla demasiado bien para no ser de allí. Su pronunciación es perfecta y su conversación fluida. Nunca había visto a nadie tan extravagante como él. Y tampoco, jamás nadie la había abrumado tanto. El traje negro le enmarca los hombros. La corbata azul divide perfectamente el área del pecho. Es simétrico. Todo su ser es simétrico, una mitad idéntica a la otra; menos esos ojos. Azul oscuro el izquierdo, verde diáfano el derecho. Su realidad dispareja la confunde aún más porque le impide dejar de observarlo.

- Otra vez, Srta. Mileto… Me veo obligado a agradecerle su atención.- Dice, enmarcando una ceja, consiente de lo que genera.

¿Por qué se empecina en hablarle sobre su dibujo de la figura humana? Elisa se fuerza a echar un vistazo alrededor, tratando de recobrar un poco de aire; la puerta está abierta, pero se sofoca. Hasta extraña el grueso aire que sabe que corre allá afuera. No hay ventanas aquí, solo un tragaluz decorado por un helecho cuyas hojas revolotean por el viento. Cómo quisiera apartar la estúpida planta y pararse ahí.

- Al menos ¿sabe lo que evalúa este examen?

Los zarandea complacientemente ante su rostro, a sabiendas de que los ha querido tener desde que los hizo. Tras un arranque de voluntad, consigue contestar.

- Claro que sí.- Él los estampa contra la mesa y aguarda, abstraído por su afirmación.- Descubre la personalidad de la persona.

- Exacto: las frustraciones, el nivel de equilibrio interior. Las necesidades, preferencias… los deseos reprimidos.- Sugiere.

Suena provocador. Casi una invitación. Una insinuación disfrazada. No son palabras explícitas, pero la forma de hablar a cambiado… ah… quizá es ese medio acento que deja entrever cuando pronuncia la R… o su cabello escarlata, lacio y abundante, que cae en mechones hasta su nuca, controlado para no resbalar por su frente. Debe ser alguna de estas cosas… o todas juntas… ¿Por qué se hace estas inoportunas preguntas?

- Darlen ya conversó conmigo sobre eso.- Insiste, avispándose, completamente alerta; no hay forma de que confiese sus deshonrosos delirios cuando está con la guardia en alto.

- Lo sé.- Sonríe de lado y el azul zafiro brilla fugazmente. ¿Son ideas suyas o ese ojo acaba de volverse insondable?- Lo ha remarcado hasta el cansancio.

Le está empezando a tocar las narices con su actitud de supremo mandamás. Por momentos parece un forajido, luego un diplomático, un encanto o un irritado hombrecito con miras a dictador. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes terracota, ella es una simple alumna de ENSA; mientras, él se alucina un dios heleno, posiblemente Zeus. Claro, bajo el encanto de sus ornamentos griegos es fácil asumir el papel.

- Ya que no dispone de mucho tiempo, prosigamos. ¿Su apreciación del diagnóstico?

- Tch, no sé qué quiere que le diga…- Contesta, malhumorada.

Una pausa forzada, tras darse cuenta de lo insolente que sonó, le obliga a toser disimuladamente. Incendia su alma cuando la mira tan fijamente. Él espera, escamosamente serio, a que termine de aclararse la garganta.

- Lo que más quisiera es que se limite a responder lo que le pregunto. Ya demasiado he tenido con sus pataletas. Yo tampoco dispongo de tiempo para seguir redundando en este tema, pero la Doctora Sierra me pidió que fuera tan amable de culminar el análisis, así que cállese.- Decreta, ante su estupefacta paciente. Jamás había permitido que nadie le hablase así, tampoco había sido capaz antes de quedarse enmudecida ante dictámenes tan rudos. Pero ese hombre le ensombrece el carácter y la aquieta, con su demandante y turbia presencia. Si Darlene le pidió que fuese amable, pudo haber hecho más énfasis en que realmente lo fuera - Esta.- Dice, alzando el papel bond donde yace un intento de autorretrato.- Es quien es usted. Estas.- Voltea la hoja, mostrando algunas cosas que Darlene le pidió a Elisa que escribiera. Edad, tres cosas que le gustan y disgustan, lugar donde vive, etc.- Son características simples de las que es consciente.- Vuelve a girarla.- Darlene le habló solo sobre una dimensión superficial de su DFH, pero es preciso comunicarle el resto.- Siente su pulso más tranquilo, pese a que está irremediablemente roja, molesta consigo misma por dejarse abatir. Él se toma un momento para acomodar sus ideas y la deja en suspenso, por primera vez. Mientras no la ve, puede fijarse en sus facciones; le gustan sus ojos y su cuerpo, su rostro y su voz, su aliento a menta que llegue hasta ella cuando suspira… sus maneras discordantes de verse, de ser y de actuar. ¿Cómo puede actuar con tranquilidad, incluso cuando sabe que esto es estrictamente profesional?- Quiero ahondar en ciertos detalles, además de hablarle sobre el dibujo masculino. Le he preguntado su apreciación porque necesito saber si es consciente de los detalles que refleja aquí. Si tiene consciencia sobre sí misma- Pone la hoja en frente suyo y, recién, puede notar unos círculos a lápiz en ciertas zonas.- Si no lo es, deberíamos discutirlo.

Menea la cabeza, confusa. ¿Qué le había dicho Darlene? Ah, lo ha olvidado por completo. "¡Recuerda, lo viste por internet!" ¡Es cierto!

- Para serle franca, es cierto, no pude prestar mucha atención a la psicóloga en la mañana.- Una mueca de satisfacción surge inesperadamente en el rostro de su interlocutor, acompañada de unos deliciosas hendiduras en sus mejillas.- Pero no fue por usted, quiero decir…- Declara, con la cara en pleno hervor.- Me distraje por otras causas.- Rogaba sonar convincente… pero Tristán parecía desacreditar que eso fuera posible

- Tranquila, Señorita Mileto, no me siento culpable de nada.

Logra inquietarla con tan solo ladear los labios y entornar los ojos. Cada vez que cambia de expresión la deja paralizada. No sabe en qué piensa, o cree saberlo y luego se desconcierta.

- Pe-pero investigué por mi cuenta en internet. Creo poder saber algo sobre esto.- Su esfuerzo por mejorar su actitud no pasa desapercibido.

- Curiosa y autodidacta.- Sonríe complacientemente.- Vamos por buen camino, Señorita Mileto.

Si sigue así, quizá logre sobrevivir y regresar a casa cuerda.

- ¿Sabe qué significa esto?

Extiende el brazo, arrastrando el bosquejo sobre la mesa. Apunta con un alargado y blanquecino dedo un lado. No puede concentrarse del todo. Sus ojos rebotan de la visión de su mano, masculina y vigorosa, al lugar donde él quiere que mire.

- Aretes.- Dice, atrayendo su atención definitivamente donde quiere que esté.

- Sí.- Dice, concentrándose. Esta se la sabe.- Preocupaciones de naturaleza exhibicionista.- Responde, mecánicamente, palabra a palabra según lo que leyó en el artículo de Internet.

- Bien.- Su voz suena auténticamente amable, finalmente. Sí, todo se parece a un examen oral; y ella que adora ser la consentida de la clase.- ¿Esto?

Hace un esfuerzo por traer a su memoria alguna información sobre los hombros. Dibujar solo hasta los hombros. La cabeza encima, el resto del cuerpo ausente; lo tiene.

- Fantasear. Propensión a…

- Soñar despierta.- Completa, sonando agradablemente contento.- ¿Brazos rígidos?

- ¿Le parecen rígidos?

- A comparación del otro dibujo, pues sí.

Se toma un momento. Empieza a hacérsele más fácil dar las respuestas.

- Actitud pasiva… Yo no soy pasiva.- Susurra, en son de protesta.

- Quizá ante ciertas personas.

Su madre.

- También revela un poco de incapacidad comunicativa.- Expone, definitivamente más tolerante que antes.

Alza la vista y se encuentro con sus abundantes atractivos visuales. Es encantador. Se retuerce por dentro al saber que este hombre la está conociendo casi tanto como se conoce a sí misma, con tan solo ojear un rato su dibujo. Elisa se rasca la frente con un evidente mohín burlón. No lo había pensado a profundidad antes, como ahora. De verdad, se ha auto traicionado. Comprende que ha plasmado todo lo que es, y todo lo que no quiere reconocer que es, en esa miserable hoja de papel.

- No se preocupe. Iremos trabajando en ello más adelante.- "Iremos."- Continuemos con la introspección. ¿Borrones?

- ¿Conflicto?

- Exacto. ¿Rigidez en las líneas?

- ¿Pasividad?- Menea la cabeza.- ¿Incapacidad com…

- No repita.- Le riñe, retomando el tono arisco de hace un rato.

Ser el foco de toda su atención es grato, sin duda, pero agotador. Al parecer, si se equivoca en alguna de sus suposiciones, recibirá un regaño. Es más estresante que esos exámenes donde, si erraba, le restaban puntos.

- No recuerdo.- Admite.

- Autocontrol estricto.

La deja con la actitud amansada. Claro, ella es todo eso.

- Sí. Supongo que trato mucho de controlarme. Soy una persona muy contenida.

- Lo cual también resulta bueno, ¿no cree?

La deja a la deriva. Ha arqueado una ceja, enmarcando el ojo izquierdo azulado. Se quita los gemelos del saco. El sonidito de estos al caer resuena en el ambiente. No hay más ruido aquí que ese. Están al fondo del alargado pasillo. La puerta de vidrio del recibidor está cerrada, pero no con llave, y el letrero restringe el paso. Esta puerta está abierta. Hay un ducto de aire que sirve de tragaluz. Ahora que están ambos callados y los gemelos de oro reposan tranquilamente en una esquina, la afonía se torna embustera. Su corazón late de prisa, escandalizado en su pecho, como si percibiera algo que ella no.

- Continuemos.- Establece, retirándose el saco en un movimiento prolongado.- ¿Cabello?

La joven traga precipitadamente, con una pulsación impresionante recorriendo su cuerpo y culminando en sus sienes.

- Algo sobre la imagen.- Gesticula con las manos. La distrae la percusión en su cabeza.

- Sex appeal.- Determina, colocando el saco negro en un brazo del sillón.

No debería adentrar en ello, pero está segura de que ha vuelto a usar ese otro tono de voz; solo que con una intensidad renovada. Si lo medita demasiado, va a terminar completamente ausente; debe apiñar su concentración en el contenido de sus palabras, no en las formas de estas. Enfocarse en el todo, no en las partes. Pero pequeños flashes de él, como un todo, migran a su cabeza; luego, imágenes, fotografías mentales de las pequeñas partes. Un par de hoyuelos, dos ojos disparejos, mechones crisolados, voz clara y ronca al mismo tiempo, un pecho amplio y una espalda maciza; no debió de mencionar el sex appeal. A él le cae por borbotones de todos lados.

- Cuando el dibujo femenino es realizado por una fémina, el cabello es un símbolo de sexualidad.- ¡Y sigue! ¿No le basta con ver lo carmesí que se ha tornado su cara? No es correcto que sea él, justamente, quien le hable de sexualidad. Lo puede soportar de un anciano fosilizado, pero viniendo de él… cualquier palabra, por más casta que sea, suena provocativa.- Es especialmente ensortijado y abundante en mujeres que son activas sexualmente.- Termina, encerrando en un círculo el área frondosa que Elisa esbozó como cabello.

Pero ¡un momento! Levanta las manos, pausándolo con angustia.

- Oh, no; no, no. Solo estaba dibujando mi propio cabello. Yo no soy activa.

- No se preocupe. No estoy aquí para juzgar, señorita Mileto.

- ¡No!- Exclama, intranquila.- Yo soy virgen.- Declara, defendiendo su imagen ante la objetiva mirada del analista.

El hombre descongestiona el semblante y se remanga las mangas, quizá entretenido por el arrebato de su inconforme paciente.

- Magnífico.- Murmura, con la voz tan ronca y oculta que casi pareciera que hablara consigo mismo.


	3. Capìtulo 3

Su quijada está a punto de dislocarse de tanto que ha abierto la boca.

- Sus padres deben estar orgullosos.- Y ese comentario le atornilla la mandíbula de vuelta a su lugar.

Tal vez solo se esfuerza por fulminarle el sentido común, pues su lenguaje corporal dice algo que, segundos después, él no acompaña; es discordante, al igual que sus ojos. Una parte de él exuda estímulo y la otra parece gritarle que solo lo está malinterpretando porque él le gusta mucho.

- Bueno, eso espero.

- No es fácil criar a una chica decente. Cualquier padre que se aprecie debe sentirse orgulloso de eso. Doy fe de ello.

Tiene mucha facilidad para enervarla y luego estrujarla y botarla al suelo. Sonó tan… paternal. Un calor confuso se apodera de las irritadas sienes de la chica, aumentando su pulsación. "Me muero si es padre." Afirma. "Me suicido si está casado." Asevera. A la mierda con esa consulta: en vez de construirla, la está echando abajo.

- ¿Podemos pasar al siguiente ítem? Creo que los tiene señalados.- Pide, atosigada en su temperamento ante la idea de una familia Brindinham que desea, con todas sus fuerzas, que no exista.

- No hay mucho más que decir.- Resopla las palabras haciendo un gesto vago.- Ya hemos hablado de los rasgos fundamentales de su personalidad. Controladora, contenida, fantasiosa, coqueta.- Aguanta la respiración por reflejo. Él le echa una mirada y asiente.- Coqueta, reprimida, apasionada y…- El fino hilo de aire que ingresa a sus pulmones apenas sí sirve para oxigenar su cerebro mientras él enumera.- Pre dispuesta.

Termina de listar sus supuestas características y la interroga con los ojos heterocromáticos. Su cordura está tratando de hallar el camino fuera del laberinto, pero no cree que vaya a tener mucho éxito. No sabe por cuánto más pueda canalizar su gnosis a resolver los acertijos que ese hombre le lanza vez tras vez. Son demasiadas cosas qué procesar, mucha ambigüedad y ella no sabe, muy a su pesar, distinguir las sutilezas.

- ¿Concuerda?

- Sí.

No puede decirle lo contrario. "Pasiva."

- Son las 8:56- Lee su reloj de pulsera plateado. Sus mangas han llegado a la altura de los codos. Tiene un escaso vello rojizo en los antebrazos.- ¿Quiere que sigamos con la descripción de la figura masculina?

- Sí.

"Pre dispuesta." Elisa sabe que hablaba del DFH pero, por un momento, sintió que estaba hablando de sí mismo; de su propia figura masculina. Le tiemblan las rodillas ante la posibilidad. Está sentada pero sus pobres pies no pueden mantenerse quietos sobre el suelo. Menos mal que no puede verla del torso hacia abajo. "Coqueta." ¿Le habrá gustado su falda de flores? El fondo es azul oscuro, como su ojo izquierdo y, en el estampado, donde nadan diversos colores, predomina el verde claro, como su ojo derecho. No tiene nada carmesí.

- No estoy seguro de porqué Darlen no le habló de esto.- Dice, aflojando su corbata, hasta dejarla reposar sobre su regazo.- Ah, espere, antes de que vuelva a repetírmelo, seguro no llegaron a esa parte porque las interrumpí.- Su repentino buen humor al respecto la encoge en una sonrisa tonta. Es agradable cuando se lo propone.- ¿Han hablado de sus relaciones sentimentales?

- No, para nada.- No quiere sonar tan retraída, pero es un tema que la pone a la defensiva de inmediato.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial?

¿Cómo explicárselo? Quizá excavando en los pequeños problemas comunicativos de los que hicieron referencia anteriormente.

- Bueno…- Esto sí que va a ser embarazoso. Se le pasa la calentura corporal y desciende a sudor en frío.- Yo, ejem, es…

- ¿Ningún novio?- Cuestiona.

- No.

Parece escéptico. Se echa sobre el respaldar de su sillón y se cruza de brazos. Si sonriera ahora, se parecería mucho a esos chicos revoltosos que no están contentos con nada; un rebelde sin causa. ¿Cuántas facetas tiene este hombre?

- ¿Y usted sabe por qué?

- Pues claro.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Se trata de su propia persona, desde luego que sabe muy bien por qué,

- ¿Por qué?

Sigue de brazos cruzados, esperando a que se permita a contestar. Da la impresión de estar listo para reñirle de nuevo apenas abra la boca. Es como si él supiera la respuesta correcta y no pensara decírsela hasta escuchar la suya.

- Yo… es que no…- Se siente extraño.- No me siento cómoda con los compromisos. No me gustan. Me aburren.

- ¡Pff!

Bufa, desacreditando lo que acaba de decir. ¡Qué descarado!

- Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que le dice a sus amigas, cuando le preguntan el por qué.

Su enfado podría llevarla a desgarrar esa odiosa banderola, con la figura de un pensador griego grabada en ella, que adorna una de las paredes. Luego, podría coger el astil y terminar con el resto.

- No es así.- "Y agradezca que sé contenerme."- De verdad no me gustan los compromisos.

- Pues pruebe con una relación abierta.- Su desconcierto lo anima a seguir.- Libre de ataduras, donde pueda experimentar.

- Doctor Brinhindam…

- Brindinham.

- Dis-disculpe.- Está desfalleciendo ante la propuesta de una solución tan absurda. Solo espera que su balbuceo no la haga parecer falta de luces.- Doctor, yo no busco ese tipo de cosas; soy cristiana.

- Y, según su religión, ha de comprometerse.- Abre los labios para objetar, siempre tan dispuesta al enfrentamiento, pero no le sale nada.- Pero tú no quieres comprometerte. Entonces, ¿qué diablos quieres?

Retrocede en su sitio, clavándose contra el respaldar de la silla, confusa por su forma de hablar. Acaba de tutearla y se siente todo tan familiar. No es como hablar con un amigo o con alguien como Darlene. Ni siquiera es como hablar con un completo extraño. Es alguien a quien no conoce, pero que la conoce a ella. Una persona que adivina, por alguna extrema intuición, las quimeras más recónditas de su alma.

- No lo sabes ¿no es así?

Menea con miedo la cabeza. No tiene gemelos ni corbata. Es imposible no pensar en lo poco que los distancia el uno del otro. Las pocas barreras.

- Míralo, porque es él.- Sentencia, estrellando el dibujo masculino sobre la mesa. La súbita palmada contra la madera hace que ella rebote en su sitio, en un intento inacabado por retirarse; antes de que pueda trazar su salida, un movimiento veloz lleva al hombre a situarse al costado de su escritorio. Su presencia, tóxicamente refrescante, ahoga su escape.

"Respira, inhala." Se recuerda mentalmente. Ya no le basta con respirar por la nariz. Su pecho sube y baja, envuelto por la marea.

- ¿Sabes lo que quieres?

- No.

Su voz sale como un pitido jadeante. No hay forma de que permanezca más tiempo sentada allí si él sigue acercándose. Su figura se torna abrazadora.

- ¿Estás segura?

Duda, y ella duda también. Rodea la silla y desaparece de su vista. "No te gires." Hace caso a su voz interior y se quedo estática, afianzada a los brazos de madera. Las expectativas perforan su razón Si bien es cierto que jamás se imaginó algo como esto, ya sabía que algo no encajaba dentro de lo normal. Se ha sentido fuertemente atraída a él desde que lo vio en la mañana. Le quita la sangre de las venas cuando la mira, cuando sonríe puede desvanecerle toda la paz interior; ahora, que está jugando con ella, explícitamente, danzando a sus espaldas, aguardando el momento preciso para iniciar su asalto, no tiene nada con qué defenderse. Aún no suelta las armas, no se deshace de sus espinas; pero Tristán Brindinham sabe dónde el tallo es liso y llano, vulnerable.

- Quiero que me digas lo que ves.- La voz nace a sus espaldas. Alarga una de sus extremidades para coger el trozo de papel.

Pasa por sobre su hombro y su mano empuja un atado del cabello castaño de la joven hacia adelante. Le roza la oreja, le causa cosquillas en el cuello. "Soy una idiota." Se recrimina. Ese solo, pequeño y humilde toque basta para sacudirle las entrañas. Quiere, necesita que la aborde. Lo quiere tanto.

- No pensaste en nada mientras lo hacías.- El olor a menta invade sus sentidos. La frescura de su aliento desborda por su cuello. Si tan solo pudiese tocarla de una vez, si tan solo…- No tienes idea de lo que quieres ¿o sí?

- No.- Su voz entrecortada le trae memorias erróneas. Los sueños retornan a ella, las películas, las fantasías secretas que había enterrado y escondido de sus cristianas convicciones. ¿Qué es, realmente, lo que quiere?

- Dime lo que significa.- Su otra mano surca por su lado derecho. Está casi abrazándola, apenas rozándola; pero cada diminuto roce se torna ígneo.- Corbata.

No puede pensar en nada ahora. No es coherente. ¿Por qué juega tanto con ella? ¿No se da cuenta de lo frágil que, de repente, se ha vuelto? O, quizá, ese es en sí el juego… "No sé qué quiero." No ha conocido a hombre alguno. Ni siquiera tiene consciencia de sí misma, de su identidad o de su cuerpo. "No sé quién soy." Cae en la cuenta, fragosamente, y comprende que, justamente ahora, ante una tentación que tiene la capacidad de dirigirla por el camino que se le antoje, no sabe cómo comportarse. No puede irse, está acorralada… pero la puerta sigue abierta. Puede huir, si lo necesita. Tristán no la retiene, no en contra de su voluntad.

- Esto es algo que a usted le causa mucha curiosidad, Srta. Mileto.- Habla en voz ardientemente baja, tratándola con palabras formales que, ahora, solo le agregan picor a su juego.- Apuesto a que no ha visto uno antes, no en persona… pero, dado lo curiosa que es, también debe de haberlo investigado por su cuenta.- Sus dedos recorren la figura alargada de la corbata, armónica y pretenciosa que ella dibujó, desde el origen del nudo hasta el ápice de la punta.- Es un símbolo fálico. Dicho en otras palabras, usted ha dibujado un gran pene ¿no cree?

Se le retuerce el corazón. Se burla de ella con tanta tiranía, a sabiendas de lo pudorosa que es con respecto a la sexualidad. Y, lo peor de todo, es que está muda y sin fuerzas para responderle. Solo es capaz de asentir y de avergonzarse.

- El siguiente. Nariz grande.- Lo escucha reír sordamente detrás de sí. Sus brazos tiritan mientras él acerca su pecho al respaldar.- Libido potente. Oh, eres muy exigente para ser virgen ¿sabes?

El mareo intenso descarrila su sentido común. No debería fundirse en su aroma pero lo hace. Aspira profundamente y una mezcla predominante en menta, colonia y sudor dulzón se desatan en su olfato.

- Labios carnosos y entre abiertos.- Suspira, cerca de su oído, hablándole al oído. Ella cierra los ojos y desfallece por dentro, dejándose ir y apresar por esa voz ronca y clara que le embebe el alma.- Demuestran una gran sensualidad.- acentúa, con tanta ronquedad que su murmullo corteja el juicio de la chica y lo pone a dormir tranquilo. Quiere desplomarla, sobre seguro. Quebrantarla. Romper esa estúpida caja donde ha estado encerrada esa parte de su persona que, guardada por tanto, se ha convertido en una imparable necesidad.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más intoxicante, vuelve a darle un giro teatral a sus hipótesis. Él es el epítome de la sensualidad. Su forma de hablar la convence de querer aquello que siempre ha rehusado.

- Boca mostrando los dientes.

Dice, rasgando suavemente su nuca con los pulgares. Es lo que ha venido deseando desde que pudo enfrentarse a esos ojos bicolores. Con solo tocarla así, detenida y atentamente, puede hacerla estallar en un sinfín de sensaciones. Quiere tanto que siga. Quiero tenerlo tan cerca de sí.

- Fuerte agresividad.

Un tirón repentino la hace aullar mientras que una mano le sostiene la garganta. Tira hacia abajo, cogiéndola del cabello, forzándola a reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Estruja con el pulgar el centro del cuello, impidiéndole aflojar su agarre; posiciona los otros cuatro dedos en su nuca, masajeándole la estremecida dermis. "No, no es lo que… no es lo que quiero…" Decide, impresionada por el dolor que le provoca y el descontrol aterrador que tiene sobre las acciones de su agresor. No quiere pensar en ese sueño, el que ha venido arrastrándola contra su moral hace meses, donde brotaba sangre de sí y lo disfrutaba; no quiere pensar en el rostro que vio, que era suyo, sintiendo placer al momento de ser ultrajada. ¿Cómo puede una fantasía tan errónea atraerle de tal manera?

- Contigo no se puede de otra forma, Elisa.- Su nombre hace combustión en su boca.

Tira de ella y su cuello queda expuesto. Sus ojos, sorprendidos, se ven confrontados por los de él. Tristán y su heterocromía le traspasan las iris, brindándole una sacudida interna voraz. Se desprenden llamaradas azuladas del ojo izquierdo, revelando intenciones que su dueño no ha querido aún revelar.

- Elisa.- Siente esa onda expansiva sacudirle hasta los órganos internos.- No cruces las piernas.- Su hálito mima su oído.

Y su boca le acaba de golpear el corazón. Se estremece en su sitio y estruja sus extremidades inferiores una vez más antes de aflojarlas y separarlas. Una contracción electrifica su pelvis. La expectativa está carcomiéndola entera, antes de que él sea quien lo haga.

- Buena chica.- Otro jalón espontáneo la sobresalta. Hace que abra la boca y gima contra su voluntad. Disfruta de su agresividad, pero es un gusto deplorable y culposo; así no es ella.- Ábrelas más.- Manda, asiendo de su pelo como si fueran riendas.- Mucho más.- Exige, tirando de ella. La joven arquea la espalda en un intento por amortiguar el daño, pero se ve imposibilitada de no cumplir con sus demandas.- Es suficiente.- Murmura, cuando la falda llega a recogerse hasta los muslos, y afloja el agarre.

Ha dejado salir su acento y se vuelve difícil ignorar la forma tan suave en la que arrastra las palabras. Está mirándola, satisfecho. Su mano trepida detrás de su cuello. Sabe que se siente excitado, quizá tanto o más que ella. Le excita poder amilanarla. Es lo que ha hecho desde que la conoció. Le ha quitado su fuerza de voluntad, debilitado su carácter y pone a prueba sus convicciones. ¿Qué tan lejos planea llegar?

- Levanta la mano.- Siente sus dedos sujetándole la muñeca y llevándola hacia arriba, estirándole el brazo, volviéndolo recto. Su toque es frío. Muy frío.- Ah, tienes las uñas largas.- Comenta, con un fuego interno que contrasta fervientemente con su helada epidermis.- Bien, Srta. Mileto, ya que no está en condiciones para efectuar la maniobra, permíteme ser quien le introduzca los dedos.

Su caballerosidad, sus oraciones bien armadas, su gesto apacible y serio… su abierta necesidad de satisfacción, su sexualidad marcada, sus juegos envolventes… las contradicciones mezclándose, los ojos de dos hombres tan diferentes, ambos contenidos en un mismo cuerpo. El miedo la abraza. El miedo a su propia y recluida lujuria. Cierra las piernas inmediatamente, asustada por lo que desea. No quiere divisar más la fogosidad en esa cuenca azulada, no quiere ver más deleite en esa sonrisa ladeada ni percibir la tensión de sus músculos bajo esa camisa blanca inmaculada. Cierra los ojos, no quiere mirarlo. Teme dejarse vencer por esas intenciones que se explicitan en su mirada ambivalente.

- ¿Quieres que te fuerce?- Murmura, sensual y eróticamente hambriento.

No habría querido más que tener todo su ser ensombreciendo el suyo, todo su ser cubriendo y abriendo el suyo, en las maneras en las que había soñado, en las maneras en las que él parecía comprender que ella quería que se hicieran; pero la excitación es demasiado aguda y tenebrosa como para poder aguantarla. Se está desquebrajando. Su cuerpo no resiste la brusca fogosidad que él le genera. Es demasiado para ella. No es como creyó. No le gusta esto. Es inmanejable.

- Elisa.- Saborea su nombre con esa entonación francesa que la convierte en espuma. La enerva enormemente, pero es un efecto muy volátil.- Eso es lo que más deseas…

Intenta hacerla reaccionar, pero la perdió en el momento en que descubrió su debilidad. Fue tan placentero sentirlo así de rudo, sentirse así de impotente… por un momento, tuvo la mente en blanco. Fue como estar dormida, atada a esas pesadillas, que no quiere reconocer como anheladas fantasías, lista para concretarlas… luego, despertar abruptamente.

La pesadez en su cuerpo se acentúa y le cuesta respirar por la nariz. Se fuerza a inflar el pecho con violencia en busca de algo de aire, antes de que termine por ahogarse.

- Elisa.- Repite, pero diferente. Libera su melena, sobrecogido. Sin embargo, ella no puede restituir la posición de su cabeza. Su otra mano sigue en su cuello, pero ya no sosteniéndolo rígidamente; le sirve de soporte.

El ojo azul se decolora y pasa a segundo plano. Sí, en verdad es como si hubieran dos hombres conviviendo en el mismo cuerpo. Ya no le parece tan amenazante como hace unos segundos, pero no por eso deja de revolotear en su silla mientras posiciona una ansiosa mano sobre su propio y pobre corazón, que se encabrita estridentemente.

- ¿Eres asmática?

Sacude la cabeza en señal de negación. Un frío toque sobre su mejilla la agita. Trata de retirarse, pero le es imposible; él no deja que se mueva. No la empuña fuerte pero sus últimos tres dedos, enrollados a un mechón de su pardo cabello, se aseguran de mantener su cara en el mismo lugar. Acaricia con el pulgar su sonrojado pómulo. Su dedo índice recorre todo el largo de su rostro, con la punta culminando sobre su embriagada frente. Se arrodilla junto a ella, dejando a un lado el estimulante juego de hace un rato y, jalando hacia abajo despacio, usando de nuevo ese mechón como rienda, solo que con menos brusquedad que antes, la fuerza a ir en la dirección que quiere.

- Respira profundamente.- Dice, infundiéndole ánimos. Están cara a cara pero ya no está asustada por el descontrol, el ambiente ha vuelto a la normalidad. Y él parece estar sinceramente preocupado por su reacción. Pero está tranquilo, sereno; mientras, ella tiembla más que las hojas de ese helecho babilónico, revoloteando debido al viento, ocupando el lugar donde ella quisiera estar.- Así ¿ves?

Le muestra cómo inspirar pero ella es incapaz de hacerlo sin atorarse estrepitosamente, sobretodo porque está tan cerca, inmovilizándola… "esta tiene que ser la razón por la que nunca conseguiré pareja. Esto y mi maldita moral opresiva" ¿Quién quiere a una mujer capaz de atacarse de nervios ante el menor contacto, la menor insinuación? ¿Quién mierda quiere una mujer que se paraliza de miedo en la intimidad?

- Aquí estarás mejor.

La alza como si fuera una insignificante pluma. O, más bien, una delicada obra de arte. Se siento preciada en sus brazos, preciada y débil, muy frágil; por primera vez, se siento como un cuerpo vidrioso, capaz de fragmentarse aún por el toque del aire. Y él parece pensar lo mismo porque la deja recostada sobre el diván.

Es vergonzoso. Debe parecer una loca completa. Para colmo de males lo tiene a él, estático a su lado, controlando su respiración encabritada. Una sombra de culpabilidad aploma su cara. La mira con tanta ternura que le tritura el ego. Es un hombre diferente al del inicio, al del medio; el hombre del final es atento y cálido. Y eso le enerva los nervios. ¿Quién es realmente? Empieza a forcejear, pero el Dr Brindinham no deja que se incorpore.

- Tranquila, Elisa, acuéstate.

A cada manotazo que da, sus fuerzas disminuyen. Finalmente, solo se queda exhausta, aislada a un recuerdo que va más allá del sueño. Suda, y su piel se irrita ante la fricción contra el cuero, sonando dolorosamente cuando intenta moverse. Él frunce los finos labios y sopla. El céfiro mentolado que libera su boca la refresca. La observa ensimismado, enfrascado en su pequeña cautiva. Algo en esos ojos, en su presencia, quizá todo en él sea narcótico. Sí, ser objeto de toda su atención es grato, pero profundamente agotador.


End file.
